Nueva vida
by Dvadcat09
Summary: Stryker deberá lidiar con la fama, y quizás con más asuntos que se le presenten. /O.S basado en el ending de Stryker de MK9/ Este fic participa en el reto del Foro de Mortal Kombat: Who is next?


**Hola :D he vuelto xD, lo siento, es que la Uni tiene la culpa de todo (?, naaa, tuve tiempo para escribir en vacaciones pero la hueva me ganó :(.**

 **Sin embargo, he aquí mi One Shot, éste participa en el reto del Foro de Mortal Kombat: Who is next?. El ending que elegí fue el de Stryker, de MK9. Una cosa aclaro, en este caso la apariencia de Kabal es la de antes de ser quemado.**

 **Algo más (de último momento), ya leí los reviews de hasta ahora :) les agradezco mucho, sin embargo, también le agradezco mucho a Alan por haberme remarcado algunos errores, por lo que he proseguido a hacer las correcciones necesarias. Ahora sí, eso es todo.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de MK no me corresponde, esto es sólo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Empecemos:**

―¡Shao Kahn ha sido destruido!― Se lograba escuchar a la gente decir, había todo un alboroto en las tribunas de la arena donde Stryker se había enfrentado al emperador de Outworld y lo había derrotado. Vitoreaban al ganador, quien no podía creer aún lo que acababa de conseguir.

Demasiadas imágenes se le venían a la cabeza, su familia, amigos, el reino de la Tierra, todo el daño que Earthrealm estuvo recibiendo. Pero ahora la realidad era que todo volvería a la normalidad, por lo menos durante un buen tiempo.

¿Cómo fue que un simple policía pudo salvar a la Tierra? Esa pregunta daba giros en su mente, le sorprendía mucho el darse cuenta de lo que podía lograr, en vista de ser un humano como cualquier otro, sin poderes sobrenaturales. Para asegurarse de que no era un simple sueño provocado por alguna película de acción que hubiera visto justo antes de irse a la cama, se dio unas palmaditas en el rostro, y al notar que efectivamente no se trataba de un sueño, su expresión de infinito asombro no se borró.

Sus demás compañeros de la Tierra se acercaron a él, eufóricos, y por consiguiente, Raiden también.

―Una victoria muy bien merecida― Comentó el Dios del Trueno, felicitándolo. Hasta entonces Stryker reaccionó, era su momento de gloria y debía disfrutarla.

―Gracias, Raiden, ahora la Tierra está a salvo, y estoy seguro de que todos nosotros unidos podemos continuar protegiéndola de futuras amenazas.

― Así será, estaremos preparados para todo lo que venga en el futuro―Dijo Kung Lao.

―Por supuesto, yo por mi parte prometo nunca dejar de servir a la Tierra, siempre estaré del lado de la justicia― Comentó Kabal, muy decidido.

―Creo en ti, hermano, sé que cumplirás tu promesa― Respondió Stryker, y se abrazaron como dos hermanos, pues se consideraban como tal, ya que a fin de cuentas Stryker fue el primero en demostrarle confianza a Kabal, después de que él dejó definitivamente al Black Dragon.

―Es hora de regresar a la Tierra― Sugirió Liu Kang.

―¿Te despediste de Kitana?― Preguntó Kung Lao, extrañado.

―Tuve que hacerlo, es mi deber como guerrero, aunque tengo fé en que algún día nos volvamos a ver, si no es en esta vida, será en otra― Respondió el Shaolín, sin poder evitar sentirse triste, aunque a la vez mostraba resignación.

―Las decisiones correctas no siempre son fáciles, Liu Kang, pero debemos seguir nuestro camino― Aconsejó Raiden―. Lo mejor será irnos.

―¡Por favor! Necesito regresar a casa, y descansar un poco porque ya casi empiezo a grabar una nueva película― Comentó Johnny Cage.

―¿Otra? Espero que no sea tan patética como las anteriores― Mencionó Stryker.

―Bueno, es hora de que regresen― Anunció Raiden.

* * *

Los guerreros regresaron a la Tierra, a continuar con su vida normal, mientras pudieran.

Sin embargo, para Kurtis Stryker no fue tan normal su regreso, la gente en Nueva York estaba enloquecida, había un sinfín de pancartas alabándolo, con fotografías suyas, se encontraba en todos los noticieros, posteriormente, en cuanto lo vieron, no dudaron un segundo en acercársele para pedirle autógrafos, la prensa y los paparazzis no perdieron el tiempo y lo bombardearon con entrevistas. Stryker sólo respondía vagamente, afirmando que solamente cumplió con su trabajo, sin dar más detalles, y que por eso no se consideraba a sí mismo como un héroe.

―¡Mira mamá, de grande yo quiero ser policía, como Stryker!― Decían los niños en la calle―. Papá, ¿me compras esa figura de acción de Kurtis Stryker?― Suplicaban otros.

El policía creyó que podría lidiar con todo eso, Johnny Cage le comentó que era normal, porque ahora no sólo era un policía como cualquier otro, sino que era una celebridad como él, pero en realidad llegaba un punto en el que se tornaba fastidioso.

―Vamos, ya te acostumbrarás, ¿crees que para mí fue fácil? Hubieras visto todo lo que pasé― Comentó el actor, pasando una mano por su frente.

―A ti te gusta lucirte de por sí, adoras que la gente te acose― Argumentó el policía―. Yo no, en mi caso, mi mayor satisfacción es ver que se haga justicia. No necesito nada más.

―Tu ganas, a decir verdad, no me importa tener mujeres detrás de mí…si no está ella.

―¿Ella? ¿a quién te refieres?―Cuestionó curioso Stryker.

―Sonya― Susurró Johnny.

―Oh, ya veo, ¿la amas o solamente la quieres para pasar el rato?

―Me ofendes, ¿sabías?.

―Es decir, discúlpame pero no tienes buena fama con tu lista de conquistas.

―Entiendo, pero no, yo a Sonya sí la amo, es tan diferente, es tan…tan…Sonya― Respondió Cage, con una sonrisa muy boba.

―¿No te importa que ya te haya mandado por un tubo?

―Eso precisamente es lo que me fascina de ella, no es como otras chicas, toma realmente en serio sus metas.

―Eso significa que seguirás luchando por ella...―Pudo afirmar Stryker.

―En realidad no lo sé… la amo pero no conseguiré que me quiera, a veces siento que lo mejor será dejarla que sea feliz con quien sea― Dijo el actor.

Stryker nunca pensó que Johnny le dijera algo como eso, creía que Cage era de esos hombres que sólo pensaba en tener a sus pies a cualquier mujer. Pero en esos momentos, el actor demostraba amar a Sonya de verdad, y se notaba a leguas, por la forma en la que hablaba de ella, ponía una cara de enamorado que hasta podría ser motivo de burlas.

El policía no sabía qué más decirle, no se atrevió a mencionárselo porque lo desilusionaría, pero era evidente que Sonya no le haría caso a Johnny, por lo menos no ahora

* * *

Los días continuaron, Stryker siguió con su trabajo, siendo ayudado en la mayoría de las ocasiones por Kabal, sin embargo, en ocasiones también tenía contacto con Sonya Blade.

Hubo una cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kabal, pues se daba cuenta de que Stryker a veces se ponía un poco nervioso cuando la mujer le hablaba, o cosas de esas, y comenzó a pensar algo que a simple vista parecería un disparate.

¿Sería posible que Stryker pudiera comenzar a sentir algo por Sonya? Quizás no era algo ridículo después de todo. Pobre Johnny.

Kabal no estaba muy seguro si hablar con su compañero, o dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Aunque nada lo alegraría más que ver a Stryker con una mujer a su lado.

Por otro lado, conociéndolo, lo más probable era que el policía no estuviera interesado en una pareja, y que en sus planes estuviera vigilar la justicia por el resto de su vida. Igual, en una de esas Sonya podría ser la indicada para él.

Después de analizar la situación por un par de días, Kabal se decidió a hablar. Buscó para esto el momento y lugar adecuado. Invitó a su amigo un sábado a su departamento, era día libre así que podrían ver algún partido de fútbol o algo parecido, ya llevaban tiempo sin pasar un buen rato despejados.

―¿Has platicado últimamente con Johnny?― Preguntó Kabal, sin salir de su tono cotidiano.

―Un poco, sólo me ha contado cómo le ha ido en sus películas, y de sus fans.

―¿Y qué tal va con Sonya? ¿Ya consiguió finalmente que le hiciera caso?― Cuestionó, esta vez, Kabal notó que Stryker se tensó cuando mencionó el nombre de Sonya.

―Pues… no lo sé…supongo que no― Respondió Stryker, con algo de nerviosismo disimulado.

―Ya veo, lástima, pero siendo sincero, dudo muchísimo que ella le corresponda algún día.

―¿En serio? Es muy curioso, ¿qué te hace pensarlo?― Preguntó el hombre rubio con inquietud.

―Bueno, es decir, suponiendo…sólo por suponer…¿Y si Sonya no lo quiere como él a ella porque está enamorada de alguien más?

―¿A qué quieres llegar con eso? Te conozco muy bien y sé que estás insinuando algo― Exclamó Stryker, levantándose del sillón, por consiguiente Kabal sólo se encogió de hombros.

―Está bien, iré directo al grano, no sabía cómo tocar este tema, pero ahora, aquí a solas, te voy a hacer una corta pregunta, ¿sientes algo por ella?

Vaya, eso sí que tomó de sorpresa a Stryker, quien se quedó paralizado unos segundos, sacudió su cabeza y sólo vió a Kabal ahí, sentado y esperando su respuesta.

―¿Ella?, ¿gustarme?...

―No voy a juzgarte, no pasa nada si es así, yo te apoyo, además estás en todo tu derecho de enamorarte― Lo tranquilizó Kabal, sin embargo, Stryker no supo cómo reaccionar, así que suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón pesadamente, y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Kabal no supo qué consejos darle a su amigo.

―Es que…no lo sé, estoy de acuerdo en lo que Cage dijo, ella es muy bonita, es una mujer valiente. Así que esto quiere decir que no gano nada ocultándolo, ¿verdad?, no sé cómo pasó.

―Me alegra que te des cuenta de tus sentimientos, ¿piensas algún día hablar con ella?

―No―Respondió Stryker inmediatamente, se sentía avergonzado―. No me siento capaz de hacerlo, además, esto nunca estuvo en mis planes de vida, no quiero pasar por esto, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones.

―¿Y si ella te correspondiera? ¿Dejarías escapar esta oportunidad?

―¿Qué puedo hacer?

―Arriesgarte― Dijo Kabal―. No hay de otra.

―Esto es irónico, pese a todo, yo siento mucha lástima por Johnny porque no ha logrado conquistarla, pero a la vez, temo que crezcan mis sentimientos hacia ella. Estoy perdido― Exclamó Stryker.

―Sólo espero que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, no debas arrepentirte en el futuro― Comentó Kabal.

* * *

Johnny, mientras tanto, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, y sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa.

Sonya salió de la base de las Fuerzas Especiales, parecía que tomaría un breve descanso, mientras hacía planes para trabajos futuros.

―¡Sonya!―Exclamó Cage, la teniente fingió no verlo, pero Johnny tenía que hablarle, así que se apresuró hacia ella, desafortunadamente, cerca de allí había un poste que tenía pegada una propaganda, que con el aire se soltó, y mientras Johnny caminaba presuroso hacia la muchacha, el papel se estrelló en su rostro.

―¡Maldita sea!―Exclamó, quitándose la papeleta, el colmo fue al ver unas enormes letras que algún vago había pintado allí. Sólo una inofensiva palabra: "IDIOTA".

―Gracias por recordármelo― Dijo Johnny con sarcasmo e irritabilidad, deshaciéndose del papel.

Siguió su camino, y llegó hasta Sonya, el pobre estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

―Sonya― Susurró con dulzura.

―Agh, eres tú― Respondió con indiferencia la joven.

―Por favor, escúchame…

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?― Cuestionó.

―Entiendo que a la mejor no me he portado como el príncipe azul que tu deseas, no he hecho lo suficiente por conquistarte, pero sólo quiero que me mires a los ojos, por favor― Dijo Cage, tomó las manos de Sonya, al principio ella no quiso corresponder, y trató de apartarse, pero ante la necedad del actor, finalmente accedió. Ambos se miraron fijamente―. Dime, ¿me crees capaz de enamorarte, o no?

Aquello era algo que Sonya no se esperaba.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― Preguntó confundida.

―Dímelo, ¿piensas que puedo hacerlo algún día, o no? Necesito saberlo, mira, si tu respuesta es no definitivamente, yo me haré a un lado, no vuelvo a buscarte ni a molestarte, es promesa. ¿Qué dices?

―Yo…― Dudó la mujer, no tenía una respuesta concreta, era difícil para ella responderle―. No lo sé. Perdóname, no lo sé.

―Entiendo. No pasa nada, entonces supongo que necesitas tiempo. Seré paciente, poco a poco intentaré conquistarte.

….

Stryker, por su parte, estaba bastante confundido, después de aquella plática con Kabal, no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que le dijo, ¿qué pasaría si en realidad estuviera enamorado de Sonya? Por ahora nadie más podría saberlo, mucho menos Johnny.

Aún así, el policía tenía algo más urgente que hacer.

Iría a Hollywood para arreglar el asunto de los derechos de su historia.

―Vaya, claro que debes hacerlo― Dijo Kabal―. A todos les ha parecido fantástica tu biografía, no dudo que pretendan llevar tu vida a la pantalla grande, ¿no es emocionante?

―¿Lo crees? Viéndolo bien, no es mala idea, ¿pagarías por ir a ver una película que hable de mí?

―Me atrevería a levantarme de mi asiento en el cine y decir "¡Esa es la historia de mi amigo, a quien considero mi hermano!" con mucho orgullo.

―Jajaja, te creo― Dijo Stryker, sonriendo.

* * *

Cuando se lo contó a Johnny, era evidente que se emocionaría mucho, claro que debía dejarle firme algunas cosas.

―Qué suerte has tenido, eso es grandioso, sólo mira hasta dónde has llegado, Stryker― Exclamó Johnny, muy feliz por él.

―Sigo sin poder creer que aunque ya hayan pasado unos meses, todavía se hable de mí.

―Naciste para ser una leyenda― Aseguró Cage.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Johnny no estaba seguro si abrir el tema de Sonya, lo consideraba algo fuera de lugar en esos momentos, y decidió mejor no hacerlo.

Stryker, por su lado, tampoco lo hizo, no se sentía preparado para hablar, dudaba incluso que algún día lo estuviera. En ocasiones, se preguntaba si valdría la pena mostrar sus sentimientos, tanto era posible que lo dijera y que Sonya le correspondiera, como era posible que no, y que hasta en una de esas podría darse el caso de que aquellas emociones desaparecieran con el tiempo, en esos instantes no lo sabía.

―Entonces― Siguió el tema Johnny―, si llegaran a hacer una película que hablara de ti, ¿yo podría interpretarte?

―Oh, ¡Por supuesto!― Dijo Stryker con sarcasmo, aunque Cage no lo notó.

―¿En serio? no te arrepentirás, nadie podría hacerlo mejor que yo― Afirmó el actor, contento. Ambos callaron unos segundos, se miraron con seriedad y luego estallaron en risas. De pronto, Stryker tomó una actitud seria.

―Jajaja, ¡no, ni lo pienses!

 **FIN**.


End file.
